


Only When Needed - The Bowie Knife

by skargasm



Series: Only When Needed [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Any scenes that don't fit into the main stories, character thoughts, you know the drill!
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Only When Needed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816900
Comments: 29
Kudos: 550





	Only When Needed - The Bowie Knife

**Author's Note:**

> Because I can never stick to the proper format for 5+1, this is for the extras!
> 
> * * *

“Now this – this is a thing of beauty.” Peter looked up from the book he was flipping through, noticing that Stiles was looking in his weapons case at the Bowie knife he had got in Istanbul. It _was_ beautiful, carved runes in the handle, amazing craftsmanship in every inch. He put the book down and walked over, deliberately standing close enough to be able to smell Stiles’ scent. It was an enticing yet slightly confusing mixture of lemongrass, gun-oil and something he couldn’t put his finger on.

“Yes, it is rather beautiful. Would you like to hold it?” Stiles gave him a look.

“You sure? I hear you’re very possessive over your toys. That’s why I was so surprised when you said I could have a look at your books.” Peter nodded, acknowledging the truth of Stiles’ statement.

“I can share – given the right incentive.”

“Oh yeah? And what incentive would you need for me to be able to have a proper look at her?” 

Peter tapped a finger on his mouth, thinking. “Tell me something you don’t usually share with people.”

“What?”

“Something private – something that you don’t share lightly.” Peter folded his arms over his chest, knowing it pulled the vee of his shirt down and preening slightly when Stiles’ eyes followed the movement. It took a few moments for the young man to look back up at Peter’s face, swallowing audibly.

“Something private?”

“Yes.”

“What if I decide that it’s not worth it? Just to look at a knife I mean.”

“Fine by me.” Peter unfolded his arms and made as if to turn away.

“Okay, okay – something private. Yeah – um. After my Mom died, my dad turned to drink for a while.” Not exactly common knowledge but hardly a take to the grave secret, but Peter knew there was more to it than that.

“Uh huh.”

“Yeah and – there were times when he barely made it into work, let alone be able to look after a hyperactive kid like me. So – from when I was young, I had to look after myself. I mean, he sorted himself out in the end but for a while – it was kinda bad.”

“How bad are we talking?”

“Swear this doesn’t leave the room.”

“Stiles – I wouldn’t break a confidence.”

“Just – swear.” Peter nodded, then reached into his pocket for the key to the weapons case. He opened it and pulled out the Bowie knife in its case, handing it over to Stiles. 

“I swear.” He watched as Stiles slid the knife out of it’s sheathe with care, placing it onto the table so that he could give the knife his full attention. He found he liked the way Stiles held the knife – with respect and confidence. It looked right in his hands, especially since the appreciation on his face for the almost perfect balance of it was clear. 

“A couple of times – maybe more than a couple – I stayed awake all night next to his bed. I got used to putting a bucket there and some painkillers for the morning, but when it was really bad – he almost choked to death one night.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I mean, it’s kinda understandable – the man lost the love of his life – “

“But he still had his son – “

“I know. And I know he loves me. But for a while – I wasn’t enough, you know? So – I learned to look after myself – make sure I could handle whatever came my way.” Stiles gave a rueful laugh. “It became a bit of an obsession, really. This _need_ to know how to face any and everything that life could throw at me. Not helped by the ADD either.” That explained the scent Peter couldn’t identify – it was vaguely medicinal and was probably whatever Stiles took for his ADD,

“So when Scott was bitten and the supernatural was revealed – “

“Just more stuff to keep an eye on – something new to obsess about I suppose.” Stiles turned the knife around in his hands a few times, admiring it from all angles, then slotted it back into it’s sheathe and went to hand it back to Peter.

“No – keep it. Your secret was worth it.” Stiles stared at him, mouth twisted in thought before he nodded and turned away. Peter watched as he carefully put the knife into his backpack, then walked back to Peter, tugging the strap of the bag onto his shoulder and coming to a stop directly in front of him. 

“When do I get to learn all of your secrets?” Peter smiled and took a small step forward until every time Stiles breathed, their chests _almost_ touched. 

“Whenever you’re ready for them.” Stiles searched his face, his eyes coming to rest on Peter’s mouth. Seeming to make a decision, he leaned forward and pressed their lips together briefly but before Peter could even consider trying to pull Stiles into his arms, the other man turned and left the room.

* * *


End file.
